The present invention relates to a device for detecting interfering arcs in a darkened first internal space, containing at least one electric switch, of an electrical system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for detecting arcs in an electric system including an optical sensing system having an evaluating device for processing signals from an optical sensor.
Such a device is known, for instance, from European Pat. No. A1-0 126 270. The known device enables unwanted interfering arcs to be reliably detected in a gas-insulated, metal-encapsulated high-voltage switching system. However, in the known device it is necessary to cut out switching arcs generated by operational switching actions during their entire duration of burning. During the cutting-out period, it is not possible to detect interfering arcs which occur, for instance as a result of insulation faults and can lead to damage to the entire system. Undesirably long cutting-out periods are required particularly in the case of isolating or grounding switches because of the duration of burning of a switching arc which lasts up to a second.